It is sometimes convenient to be able to adjust the length of the waistband of a garment. For example, letting it out after a heavy meal can reduce the tension on the band and hence make it less uncomfortable. If one portion of the waist band is provided with a single button and the other portion with a number of button holes, then a degree of adjustment can be obtained. However, the unused button holes are always visible, and are unsightly. Furthermore, in the position of adjustment when the waist band is at its smallest, the unused button holes are in a part of the waist band which flaps freely unless several buttons are provided to hold the flap in place. The provision of a number of button holes and a number of buttons is aesthetically unpleasing and complicate fastening and unfastening of the waist band.